I'll Thank Them Later
by Little-Retard
Summary: She was just the small, fragile, sickly girl at school, so what made her so special? To this day, no one really knows. But they do know they love her.


Yawn. I'm so bored right now... So you know what that means, right? Yes? Correct? Yep, just right. It means that it's time for me to write another story. I'm not sure if this'll be a one shot or not, but really, right about now, I actually don't know what the pairings for this story'll be.

Alright, I, Little Retard, the Jashinist, also know as Lindan Mae Schulz, do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. As much as I wish I did, I sincerely do not own it. Oh, well.

Okay, I have the pairing. You probably guessed it as well. Yep. It's an Akatsuki/Sakura story. And it's going to be the most awesome story of all time. Other than, well, other peoples' stories, since most of theirs' are better than mine.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_CLICK_

I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock. Hey look! I didn't break it this time! And it worked, so I still have time to get ready for school! Yes! I hopped out of bed, and immediately regretted it. I clutched my sides in pain and let out a low painful groan.

Sometimes, it really sucks being sickly. Okay, it sucks all the time. I stood up slowly, and made my way over to my drawers. I took out a plain, crimson t-shirt, that was the color of blood.

Odd... Didn't this shirt use to be white? 'Yeah, until the Sluts ruined it, remember?' Inner reminded me. Oh, yeah... I really hate them. 'Don't we all...' Inner mumbled. Yep, pretty much.

I pulled on my some light blue jeans, and my shirt, thankful that I took my shower last night, than I brushed my teeth, while brushing my mid-back length pink hair. Oh, yeah. I didn't introduce myself, did I?

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm sixteen years old, and I am in my senior year of high school. I'm the girl who sits at the back of the class, and I'm always alone. I don't have any friends, unless you count Inner. I am around five' one, and I weigh around fifty to fifty-three pounds, as I am a very sickly girl, though not many people know, only my teachers, so if I have an attack, they know what's wrong. I've never had a good life, and I live alone in an apartment, though I don't have to work, since my parents are dead I got their money. I used to have an older brother, but I have no idea what happened to him. I didn't want a huge mansion, so I just live in an apartment. I am very shy, but very smart and very strong. I don't like to fight though, and I have a temper, but I have it under control.

Oh yeah, I talked about the Sluts, right? Well, the Sluts are the popular girls of the school, and they hate me. Their names are Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Katana, and Karin Momochi. They're very pretty, but they show to much skin, and I don't really like that. They are degrading their bodies to the public, and I don't think that's right. They live to make my life hell.

Then there is the bad kids of the school. Otherwise known and the Akatsuki. You see, they're bad kids, but they're mean to everyone. And they like to make my life hell, as well. Is the world against me or something?

I grabbed my backpack and slung it onto my back, and began walking to the school. I don't live that far from the school, so I find no need for a car. I also live close to the market, so I'm fine with that, as well as I live close to the park, so I have a place to draw, since that's fun.

I looked both ways and crossed the street, and walked through the gates of Hell High -_Excuse_ me- Elemental High School. I just call it Hell High, since of course, my life's hell there. Though, when is it not?

**SPLASH**

I blinked a few times, then looked down at my shirt, which was now soaked. I looked up at the laughing faces of Hidan and Kakuzu. Okay, Kakuzu was simply grinning, and Hidan was full out laughing, but still. "Ha ha, that's what you fucking get for bein' in our way, you fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled at me.

I hung my head, feeling the tears prick at my eyes, but I willed them back. I never cried in front of anyone. When I felt the tears were all gone, I looked up with a smile, and said, "I'm sorry for being in your way Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san. I hope you can forgive me. Have a nice day."

I bowed slightly, and walked away from them, and towards the school again. I ground my teeth in anger. Keep it in, keep it in. I let out a breath, and smiled, letting my natural fake smile that was always on my face take it's place. In my anger, I didn't notice where I was going until I bumped into someone, and I fell backwards onto the ground.

I winced when I hit the ground, and the blood rushed up my throat, but I swallowed it and grimaced at the taste. I looked up to see Kisame glaring at me. Oh shit. My eyes widened and I began spurting out apologies, and I pick up his books and handed them to him. He scoffed at me, and he kicked side. Hard.

I gasped out in pain, and I heard a, "That's what you get, kid." I began coughing up a storm, and I felt the blood come up, and I coughed out the blood all over the ground. Shit. They never hit me before, that's how I avoided this. Crap...

I began shaking hard, and I began to choke on my blood. The black spots began to cover up my vision, and the last thing I heard was someone yelling something. I blacked out, and my head smacked the concrete.

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around the room, only to be shocked. There, in my hospital room, were all the Akatsuki, looking at me with worried faces. I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out and yawned. No big deal. I've seen weirder.

I swung my legs over the sdie of the hospital bed, and slid off the bed. I stretched, and went to the drawer on the side of the bed, and opened it, got a band-aid out, took out the IV needle, and put a band-aid where it was. I've been in the hospital so much, I know where everything is by heart.

I knew they had left my clothes on, since I told them to not take off my clothes, but knowing them, they had probably washed them while I slept, and then put them back on me. I mean the ladies at the hospital, not the Akatsuki, that would be weird. Speaking of the Akatsuki...

I looked up at the Akatsuki and I raised an eyebrow, not even faking a smile this time. Didn't feel like it. Pein stepped foward and said, "Are you okay?" I blinked at him, then looked over the faces of the Akatsuki. I burst out into a loud fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at, you could've died, un!" Deidara said loudly, so he could be heard over my random laughing attack. I wiped a tear from my eye and said with laughter in my voice, "I go to the hospital on a daily basis because of you guys, I just went after school. I could die any day. Doesn't mean I'm actually going to do anything about it."

Their eyes widened. "You've been to the hospital because of us?" Sasori asked. I smiled slightly and nodded. Eh, I thought they knew. Oh, well, not like I care.

"So let me get this straight. You've been going to the hospital because of us, have many different diseases, you could die any day, and you're telling us you're not going to do anything about it, and you don't care?" Kakuzu said.

"Yep. Wait, how did you know I have many different diseases?" I asked. "We asked what was wrong with you," Itachi replied. "Ah," I said. Cool. Not really. I looked up at them and said, "So, is there anything you wanted from me? Look, I'm sorry for running into Kisame-san, but really, I didn-"

"We're not here to hurt you!" Pein yelled at me. I shrunk back onto the bed in fear. He's going to hurt me now... But... Wait a minute. I snapped my head up at them, and stared at Pein.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. Pein raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less. I continued, "Why do you guys hate me? I mean, ever since day one you had always hated me. Did I do something to you guys or something? I was always nice, but did I like, kill your cat or what? I have always wondered why you hate me. I mean, is it the same reason as everyone else? Or am I really easy to hate for some unknown reason. I mean my life is hell enough as it is, but what did I ever do to you guys?"

They looked at me with sad eyes. I shook my head. "Forget about it," I said, "I'm leaving." And so I walked away. But I didn't get that far. "Stop," Pein said. I turned around to look at them. "Yes, Pein-san?" I asked.

"We don't hate you. We only act like it, since you made us feel like no one ever did. You made us fall in love with you. We thought that maybe if we made you hate us, we wouldn't love you, but that didn't work. You never did hate us, and when we need help, you helped us. So, please. Please, don't leave us," Pein said. More like begged.

I looked up at all of them in confusion and amazement. I looked in each one of their eyes' and saw love, caring, and pleading. Pleading for me not to leave them. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Please, don't cry," Zetsu said. They all wrapped their arms around me. "We love you," They all whispered. I let a smile run over my face. A real one. Maybe... Just maybe my life will do a turn around. But only because them. I'll thank them later.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled, "Deidara-sempai hit me!" Sakura smiled up at him, and looked over at Deidara. "Is that true Dei-kun? Did you hit Tobi-kun?" Sakura asked Deidara. "Yes...," Deidara admitted sadly, not wanting Sakura to hate him.

"Okay, Dei-kun, I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, I won't let you hug me for a whole day," Sakura scolded sternly. He gasped, but hugged Sakura, making sure he wasn't hugging too tightly, but possessive enough to show her that even if she said he couldn't, he probably would anyway.

"Mine...," Deidara mumbled. Sakura laughed. "Okay, Dei-kun. Let go of me, I have to finish up dinner," Sakura said happily. He groaned, but walked off anyway, making sure he gave a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving. She turned to Tobi. "Okay, where did he hit you?" She asked. He pointed to his cheek, and she kissed it.

He blushed. "Better?" Sakura asked him. He nodded happily. Both of their smiles got wider. "I love you Sakura-chan!" Tobi said happily. Sakura blushed, but replied, "I love you, too, Tobi. Now go run off and do whatever till I call you in for dinner, alright?"

He nodded happily, and pecked Sakura on the lips, then ran off. She smiled, then resumed cooking dinner. About ten minutes later, she called everyone in for dinner, and they all sat down at the table and began eating.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! Your cooking is the best!" Kisame said happily eating. She smiled and said, "Thanks!" They all began complimenting on her food, until dinner was done, and they put their dishes in the sink, all of them kissing her on the lips before running of to do whatever.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I sighed in content. What did I do to have such a wonderful life? I have nine guys in love with me, and I love them all as well. They all agreed to share me, but not with anyone else but the Akatsuki. They protect me from harm, and always make sure I'm happy and comfortable. They are super possessive, but I don't mind, I actually think it's kinda cute. My life is wonderful... It's funny how about a year ago I would be saying differently. 'Not to mention they're all hot, too!' Inner cheered happily in my head.

I smiled in agreement, and began to wash the dishes. Soon aftre I finished the second dish, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and lips trailing up the side of my neck. I giggled and looked up at whoever.

I smiled up at the bright green eyes of Kakuzu, and let my eyes slip closed as he kissed my lips upside down. He turned me around, and pressed me lightly against the counter, moving his lips against mine in a soft, sweet manner. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck, pressing our bodies together gently.

We pulled back, and opened our eyes, staring into each others' eyes lovingly. I smiled softly, and he said while smiling, "I love you, Sakura." "I love you, too, Kakuzu," I replied.

He pulled back, and gave me one last kiss on the lips before disappearing somewhere, while I finished off the rest of the dishes without anymore interruption. I smiled. I love them. I'm happy that they love me, too.

I'm so tired... I guess it's time to go to bed. I trudged upstairs to my room, after giving them all a good night hug and kiss, and stripped down to my bra and panties, then turned off the light and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers a little over my shoulders. I snuggled into the warmth, and laid on my side, curling up into a little ball. I smiled, and let myself drift into a light slumber, with thoughts of the nine different men who all love and care for me.

I'll thank them later.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

I blinked in the darkness, and tried to look down at the ten men snuggling a part of my body in the dark.

"Guys?" I asked. "Yes, my love?" Madara mumbled into my neck, licking from my collarbone to the tip of my jaw. "...What are you doing?" I asked, while I shivered.

"Seducing you," Kisame said. I blinked.

"No. Just... No."

* * *

Alright! That is the end of this one-shot! Please, do review, and if I get enough reviews, I might just continue on with this story. Might being the keyword there, I am a very busy person. With things to do and people to see.

Oh, and if you didn't know, the person who said at the end, 'No. Just... No.' was Sakura.

Well, thanks for reading! Please, do review!


End file.
